Lost in You
by touchnotthecat
Summary: Joesph Toye's little sister is a nurse in Paris during WWII and is finding it hard to deal with, when she falls for one of the guys in Easy things get a whole lot worse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first band of brothers fanfic so go easy on me please! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own HBO or Band of brothers or anything affiliated with it!

Chapter One

Isabelle Toye looked at the clock beside her bed. It took her a few moments for it to register that she had slept in. She sat up frantically and discovered all the other girls were gone.

"Damn it!" She swore to herself as she got up and ran to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

As she threw down her clean uniform she tore off her clothes and threw herself in the small shower. The water may as well have been ice; the some fifty girls who had used the showers before her had used all the hot water. Why hadn't anyone woken her up?

She dried off quickly pulling on clean underwear, a bra and thin peach coloured slip. As she dragged the brush threw her long wavy black hair she looked at her self in the mirror.

She had changed an alarming amount. Her face was thinner, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she needed a haircut…

Her mother would have flipped if she had seen the length of Isabelle's hair. Isabelle's mother owned a small beauty parlour back home in Pennsylvania…Pennsylvania seemed universes away, let alone an entire ocean. Isabelle had always complained that she was stuck in a small town and never saw anything except coalmines. Now all Isabelle wanted was to see the enormous black mounds that meant she was home, she had seen too much world.

As she dashed out the boarding house painful memories of home came flooding back, she did her best to push them out of her mind but it was useless. It was seven o'clock and she was a good hour late.

Seven o'clock. At home she wouldn't even be up yet. Maybe around nine she would have stumbled down stairs, Joe would say for all the time it took her in the bathroom it didn't do her any good, she would stick out her tongue as she sat down for her mothers enormous breakfast, she would ask dad if she could go to medical school to become a nurse, and he would reply from behind the paper "Nurses see things a girl like you shouldn't."

If there was one thing Isabelle knew to be true it was that. As soon as Joe had signed up to be a paratrooper and left for basic she had signed up to be a field nurse, why had she done that?

She had worked all over Europe in ancient buildings, tents, and even in open fields. She had seen things she never wanted to remember…but the images were always there…always.

Joe…Isabelle often wondered how her big brother was doing. She hadn't heard from him since they left Britain, which didn't surprise her. She missed him so much, and prayed he was safe and healthy. Isabelle's biggest fear was coming into work and finding Joe looking up at her from the bed.

As she reached the big white building near the city centre of Paris she took the steps two at a time. She faded white nurses uniform clung to her. It was a small blouse with short sleeves, a long a line skirt the stopped at her waist where it was meet with a fat white belt.

When she reached the lobby she twisted her hair in a bun and shoved her small white nurses hat over it. She dashed up the stairs.

When she came to the nurse's room she looked in. Her friends Clara, Jeanette, and Annabelle were sitting around the small table. Isabelle stormed in the room ready to let loose the hounds of hell.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She yelled at them. Annabelle jumped spilling her tea.

Annabelle was defiantly Isabelle's best friend. Isabelle used to have a best friend back in Pennsylvania but the thought of them ever being able to talk again seemed very far fetched, you don't talk about nail polish the same way after you had seen what Isabelle had seen, you appreciate it more some how, even something that simple.

Annabelle was British. She was about five feet in contrast to Isabelle's five six. Annie, as the girls called her, was not only short but also a little…round and very buck some. Her bust could make anyone jealous. When Isabelle first met her she couldn't help but wonder how Annie didn't have any back problems. Annie had light brown hair that formed perfect curly ques, with big brown eyes. She stood out.

Unlike Isabelle, who was pretty thin…too thin her mother said, but Isabelle liked her figure, it didn't stand out but it suited her. Her big dark eyes, almost black, made her even gaunter. She didn't have the dark complexion of her parents, Joe, or her little sisters she was pale. Nothing extraordinary.

Now Clara was a real stand out. She had long blonde hair that would do anything on her whim. She was five ten with a perfect bust and hips…she was like an hour glass, with big blue eyes framed with perfect lashes, she was like a drawing…and her husky French accent made her even more irresistible to any boy that came near the hospital that was healthy.

Jeanette was Canadian. She had bright red hair with green eyes. She had to be the sweetest person Isabelle had ever known. It radiated from her. She was thin and tall about the same as Clara, she also stood out, mostly because of her hair but if anyone met her they instantly loved her, she could melt the heart of Romel himself, or at least that was what the Head Nurse said to them all.

"You seemed happy enough," Clara purred off. Isabelle glared at her.

"I am gonna be reprimanded!" Isabelle fumed. Annie looked from Clara to Isabelle.

"Look, Izzy, Clara was still in bed when Jeanette and I left, I shook her, I assumed she was awake."

Jeanette nodded furiously making her loose red curls bob up and down. "It's true Izzy." Everyone looked at Clara she was patting her hair.

"Don't tell me those were pillows, not again Clara," Annie moaned. Annie was the most senior nurse of all four of them so she was responsible. Not that seniority helped much when a man came in missing a limb, or with his gut was hanging out. None of them had any military training when they signed up, just promise and good hands.

"I had a date, I stayed out." All the girls rolled their eyes Clara smiled wickedly. "We are told to keep the men's moral up."

"That's not the only thing up," Annie said standing up. Isabelle burst out laughing with Clara Jeanette blushed and giggled politely. "Come on, we have to relieve the others."

They all left the brake room getting ready to face the wounded men.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this chapter was a little boring but it is really so people can get to know the girls. I hope everyone enjoyed it. And please review, criticism is welcome, anything to help the story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Isabelle leaned against the old cabinet sipping her coffee. Annabelle was sitting at the table eating a bowl of warmed up soup. Isabelle never ate when she was expecting a shift, she couldn't.

The Head Nurse, McKinley, walked into the room. Mrs. McKinley was a good six feet tall. She had long silver hair that was always pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. She wore her glasses at the end of her nose, not that she needed to have an excuse to look down at people she was taller then most of the soldiers they saw.

She staunch Scottish accent rang through the break room. Annie jumped; Isabelle had noticed Annie had since the last round of mortaring on the outskirts.

"Toye," Isabelle looked up at the Head Nurse from her black cup of coffee. "There is a G.I. waiting for you on the third floor." Isabelle groaned.

"What? Walk in's are for the new girls!" Isabelle knew she was walking down a dead end but she had had enough lame attempt by G.I. to get home.

"Well, I am asking you," Mrs. McKinley turned.

"Why can't Jeanette do it? She has a way better bed side manner." Mrs. McKinley turned on her heels at Isabelle's word. Isabelle knew she had crossed a line.

"Firstly he isn't in bed, secondly Miss Iverson is busy, and thirdly Miss Iverson isn't the one who slept in this morning is she Toye?" Isabelle looked at the ground as she walked out the room. "Oh, by the way Toye, I want a full work up on this young man, I do not want to be sending sick men to the front."

"A full work up," Isabelle muttered as she reached the third floor. All the new fresh faces of the young girls looked up at her, their eyes widening. "Back to what you were doing," They hurried to look busy.

Walk in soldiers complaining of minor injuries was the work of new girls. Sorry excuses for desperate discharges, that was all. It was usually used, as a form of training, breaking bad news was common, too common.

_You'll never walk again, You'll never see again, You'll never have children_, all words Isabelle had said far to many times.

She glanced at the supply table grabbing a small silver tray a little too boisterously as she grabbed the necessary tools for a quick run over. Saying to a young Solider, most likely a draft-ee, that their splinter, or some such nonsense, didn't win them a coveted trip home was painful. Young guys who just wanted to be home.

Of course the veteran soldiers didn't help the situation, what with their cleansing crap. Mind you the nurses were just as bad, with the new volunteer girls. Being one of the first volunteer's when the war first began Isabelle never had that trouble.

Isabelle wrenched on the door handle and stepped in the old office/make shift exam room.

The G.I. was standing with his back to her. He wasn't all that tall and from the look of his uniform he was no draft-ee, he had seen a lot of battles. Before she could make her best guess at his rank or company he turned.

Isabelle recognized the screaming eagle of the 101st airborne. He was no G.I., he was a paratrooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

George Luz was walking through the elegant streets of Paris with Frank Perconte on his right and Skip Muck on his left. Pencalla had to stay on the line, no forty-eight hour pass.

They had been discussing possible places to pick up woman. That was always first on the mind of any guy getting off the front, back to civilization.

"See, I like 'em round, lots of curves." Perconte spouted making an hourglass motion with his hands.

"Nah, the only way to go is thin and wiry, something exciting about getting stabbed with a hip bone." Muck said enthusiastically. Luz burst out laughing.

"Look I am not picky just find me a girl able and willing and I will make the best of it." Luz said turning his face to the sun.

It was funny to be talking about something so normal, well not normal. In "real" life talking this forwardly about a girl would defiantly get you a slap in the face, from the girl and a punch in the face from either her brother…father…boyfriend.

Now whether it was these European women, or most likely the war, they certainly didn't mind how you treated them. Which was fine with all the American soldiers, and probably any other soldier Luz knew.

"Hold on," Luz stopped to light a smoke.

"Watch out below!" A French accent bellowed as something flew past Luz's nose. A shooting pain shot up his right leg as he started to spout curses.

He looked down to see a brick on his foot. Perconte was yelling at the guy who dropped it in bouts of English and bouts of Italian trying his best to climb up the scaffolding to where the guy stood. Muck bent down and removed the brick.

Muck looked up at Luz. "Is it broken?"

"How the fuck should I know? I know it hurts like hell." Luz yelled his patience gone.

"Come on, there is a hospital about a block back."

With the help of Muck and Perconte, who actually wasn't much of a support being shorter than Luz, they manage to hobble into the big white hospital.

Luz was shown into a room that was obviously a make shift exam room and converted office.

"I am sorry but you two will have to leave." The Head nurse said waving a disdainful finger between Perconte and Muck.

"But ma'am our buddy here will need moral support." Muck said Luz rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry but there isn't enough room, for my nurse to take a look at that foot if you two are here as well."

"Just get out, I'll meet you at the café we saw." Luz said the pain still throbbing in his foot.

"You sure you wouldn't like us to kiss it better?" Muck asked mockingly. Perconte made a face.

"Just go,"

Luz was waiting looking around the room. He was practically praying his foot wasn't broken. He wanted to enjoy the first leave he had had since he arrived in Europe. And he didn't want to have to go to some god-forsaken hospital while the guys in Easy fought. Luz was pretty certain he could go AWOL though he could manipulate people. That was how he got most of the stuff to his company.

The door opened and he turned to see the nurse walk in. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay to Katie, you were right and I did spell Penkala wrong, thanks for the correction. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Four

He was staring at her after she walked in. Isabelle didn't like being stared at. His mouth was open. She looked down at her self to make sure there wasn't any blood on her or anything, but no.

"Take a seat please," She asked quietly.

"Oh, uh, sure." He smiled weakly as he hobbled over and sat down on the examining table.

"Name please," She picked up the form.

"George Luz." She scribbled it down; spelling wasn't high on her to do list. Isabelle was uncomfortably aware that this George Luz.

She had seen far better looking men with a LOT less on then him but he seemed to peak her interest in a different way. He was about five eight, taller than Isabelle but not all that tall. He had dark hair and big dark eyes.

"And your name is?" She looked at him. Now that was weird, people trying to get out of the army didn't concern themselves with the names of their attending nurse. She looked at him.

"Isabelle Toye, nice to meet you." She held out her hand wishing she hadn't. He looked at her hand before taking it and shaking it.

"You any relation to a Joseph Toye?" She smiled at his question.

"Yeah, he is my older brother."

"No shit, pardon my language." This guy defied every estimation of any one in the army Isabelle had ever made. Not many soldiers pardoned their language, and Isabelle had heard far worse thing than shit.

"No need, now your foot is the problem?" He nodded. "Okay." She bent down and started to unlace his boot. She could tell he was one of the first paratroopers because of his boots, they were worn, really worn but you could tell they were good quality, most of the draftee's had crap boot's.

"Yeah, Joe is in my company." She looked at him as she gently slipped the boot off his foot.

"You're in Easy?"

"Y'up."

"Wow, small world huh?"

"I guess." He said through gritted teeth. His toes certainly had taken a beating some how. They were purple. She gently felt his big toe. Then wiggled his small toes.

"Well, it isn't broken." He sighed with relief at Isabelle's words. She rolled up his loose pant leg to the knee.

"I though you said it wasn't broken?" His brow furrowed.

"I want to make sure there is no muscle tears." She ran her hand up his calf. Was it getting hotter? Once she was done she stood up a little to hastily. He was looking at her with an amused expression. "What?"

"Nothing," She continued to look at him but the amused look didn't vanish.

"Anyway," She went back to the counter with the tray and picked up her stethoscope. Oh crap if checking his leg had caused such a reaction in side her what was gonna happen when she had to touch his chest? She cleared her throat. "Unbutton your shirt please,"

His eyebrows shot up. "Well, I thought we could go to dinner first but if you insist." She scowled at him, he gave her a goofy loop sided grin.

After she was done and he had buttoned up his shirt she was feeling under his jaw. "So what do you do in Easy?"

"Oh you know, knit, write poetry, and play a little bridge." Isabelle laughed. She was going more and more uncomfortable about the way Luz was making her feel. "Uh, seriously? I am a radioman."

"Ah," She took of her gloves and leaned against the counter looking at him. "Doesn't that mean you have to run beside the commanding officer?"

"Y'up, that's me."

"Well do your best not to get shot," She turned to look at his sleeve. "Sergeant Luz. Aside from that you are good to go. Don't hit your toes though or it will hurt like hell."

"How about you walk me to a café to make sure I don't do something to my foot." He was smiling.

Isabelle smiled back. "Sorry, I can't, shift isn't over yet."

"Well, in any case, maybe we will meet again." Isabelle though that that was a one in a million chance. But she liked him.

"Maybe we will." He got up.

"Nice to meet you Isabelle Toye, I will tell Joe your fine."

"Thank you, I would really appreciate that." They shook hands and then he left, leaving Isabelle feeling very alone for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to thank for the review and say that pash means passion…well not exactly, it is more like crush, but I though saying crush wouldn't be in keeping with the time. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Isabelle sat at the small table not listening to a word Clara was saying. Annie wasn't listening either but that didn't stop Clara.

The second Isabelle left the third floor she realised that she had a pash for Sergeant George Luz. It made her feel ill. Having feelings for a long time boyfriend and then him going off to war was one thing and that was bad enough. But liking someone who you had known for all of twenty minutes, who you will probably never see again was just plain dumb.

Unlike Clara Isabelle hadn't had a 'relationship' with any trooper she met. Sure she had been on a couple dates back home but nothing serious. Like Joe would ever allow that anyway.

Annie had never had a boyfriend to the best of Isabelle's knowledge and Jeanette's love was in the Canadian Army somewhere in Africa, their correspondence never wavered.

Isabelle's attention was drawn from her thoughts of Luz to Annie who was…sighing?

"Annie, are you okay?" Isabelle asked looking at her friend with curiosity more than concern.

"I am fine, but I need your help." Annie said hurriedly.

"Yeah, what?" Isabelle didn't think was going to be a good idea but what the hell?

"Over there, there is a trooper who has been making eyes at me, I would go over but he has two friends with him, and I am not _that_ forward." Annie said flushing.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Clara said with mock offence.

"Because you would probably try and pick up the one I like." Clara opened her mouth to argue but didn't when Isabelle said, "She does have a point."

From then on Clara pretended to sulk.

"Anyway where is your Romeo, Annie?" Isabelle turned to follow Annie's signals. Her breath caught in her throat.

George Luz was sitting with two men. One was shot and obviously of Italian decent, the other was taller with light brown hair, he was cute.

This was impossible, Isabelle was supposed to never see him again, she was supposed to ignore her feelings and get on with her job. She turned back to the table. "I can't." Annie looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!" Isabelle shot back at her friend. Clara smiled.

"You know one of those men don't you?" She silky French accent purred.

"I do not!" Isabelle said looking at her hands. Isabelle was always the first to say it was silly to have your heart set on a trooper, you were down the road of heart break.

"Yes you do!" Isabelle looked at Annie. "I say the one in the right corner coming out of your examining room this morning!"

"Ha, Isabelle has a boyfriend." Clara cried clapping her hands in malicious glee.

"Stop it! I do not!" She whispered hurriedly praying that Luz hadn't heard Clara.

"Oh, so maybe it is something a little less pure?" Clara gave her a sly look. Isabelle's mouth fell open.

"It is nothing like that!" Both of her friends stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Prove it, tell us what happened!" Annie challenged.

"Oh fine, He thought he had a broken foot, it was only bruised…" Isabelle trailed off.

"AND!" Prompted Clara.

"Oh, I only like him a little." Both Annie and Clara burst out laughing.

"Ha, you fancy him!" Annie squealed doubled over laughing.

"Oh it isn't that funny."

"Yes it is," Annie wiped a tear from her eye. "Now go over there and distract them sending the small one over in my direction."

"How on Earth am I supposed to do that?" Isabelle asked shooting daggers at her friend with her mind.

"I don't know, be creative." Annie looked at the non-budging Isabelle, "If you don't I will have you doing bed pan duty for the rest of the war!"

Isabelle shot her friend a look before getting up and walking through the room. Was it her or did every one in the room suddenly go quiet? The taller of Luz's two friend's tapped George on the arm and pointed at Isabelle, George's eyebrows shot up when he saw her. She stopped in front of the table.

She had lost the ability to speak! Nothing was coming out! She was just standing there staring at them!

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you again!" George said. Isabelle cleared her throat.

"Yeah, well…" She was an idiot; her brain was turning to mush. "How's your foot?"

George had this strange grin on his face. "Fine, thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything,"

"Sure you did, you have the touch of an angel." One of his friends burst out laughing the smaller one rolled his eyes. Isabelle blushed. "I suppose I should introduce my louse friends." He pointed at the smaller one, "This here is Frank Perconte and that is Warren, or as every one calls him Skip, Muck." George looked from his friends to Isabelle. His glance seemed to make her knees go weak. "This is Isabelle Toye."

"As in Joe Toye?" Skip asked. Isabelle smiled.

"Yeah, the one and only."

"Are you his girl?" Perconte asked. Isabelle nearly gagged.

"No his little sister." George answered for her.

"Oh," Both the men said. Isabelle could hear Annie clearing her throat behind her. Skip looked around Isabelle.

"Is that girl choking?" it was now Isabelle's turn to burst out laughing. She wished she hadn't because all the men where looking at her again.

"Uh, no…she…she…okay." Isabelle sat down in the chair across from George. "Her name is Annabelle, and she likes you" She pointed at Perconte. "But she was too nervous to come over so I was supposed to heard you over to her some how." She shrugged as all three guys stared at her.

The men looked at themselves for a while before Perconte shot out of his seat. "Don't wait up," He said before practically running across the room towards Annie. Isabelle couldn't help but smile.

"Who is the other girl you were with?" Muck asked. Isabelle groaned internally. Any hope she had of George noticing her was shot down when he noticed Clara. Clara was a great friend but sometimes….

"Oh, that's Clara," Isabelle started to study the table, not wanting to see George drool over Clara.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Muck asked obviously straining to get a good look.

"No, and if you asked she would say yes."

"Ask her what?" Isabelle looked at Muck, he seemed to clue in. "My god," He got up and headed across the room.

Isabelle looked at George and to her complete and utter shook he was looking at her and not at Clara. What was it about his stare that made Isabelle feel like she hand a feather running up and down her spine?

"Do you have a boyfriend back home…or over here?" George asked. Isabelle was dumb founded. Sure some guys showed a little interest in her but once they discovered Clara Isabelle may has well have been a rug.

"Um…no." She was suddenly very breathless.

"Ahh," it was a very noncommittal noise on his part. Isabelle glanced around; probably he was just making polite conversation because his friend Muck had noticed Clara before him. "Wanna get a drink?" Isabelle's head swivelled around to look at George.

"We're in a Café."

"Lets go to another one then." He said getting up offering her his hand.

"Okay," Isabelle took his hand trying her best not to shake as they weaved their way out off the small building and out into the street in search of another café.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

George tripped up the stairs making both him and Isabelle fall up them.

After going to two café's, a bar, and a dance hall Isabelle figured they were trying to have a meaning full relationship in less than twenty-four hours. Well a meaningful relationship might be an exaggeration on his part but for her sanity she didn't think that.

And anyway why the hell not? Every other nurse and girl over sixteen in Europe had done it, why not Isabelle? Thinking that made Isabelle feel sick. Anyway that wasn't it.

When she had first meet George Luz something had changed in Isabelle. He made her feel really self-aware, which she hated but didn't seem to want to let him out of her sight. He was hilarious, especially when he imitated her brother, he was cute, really polite, and seemed to be honestly interested in what she had to say.

She decided that this was most likely the last time she would ever see George Luz, why not make the best of it.

So that was how they ended up in the hallway of his boarding house making out and not concentrating on the stairs.

* * *

Clara had always said the first time she went to bed with a Trooper in a non-committal relationship she had felt tacky. Isabelle always wondered why she did it so often if it made her feel so tacky but never had the gumption to ask.

Now lying in George Luz's arms in a big bed with an old bronze bed head, Isabelle couldn't have felt less tacky. Isabelle had panicked wondering if that made her a slut, but she hadn't slept with George for the hell of it…okay maybe she had a little but it was also because she genuinely liked him. Cared for him. That sounded stupid, since she had only known him for a few minutes, but it was the truth.

George was gently running his forefinger up and down Isabelle's back. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was staring at his dog tags. A small voice had said in her head, that he was only sleeping with her was to sleep with someone, and that voice had being getting louder and louder in an annoyingly preachy way.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle turned resting her head on her hand on his chest. He looked at her with those big black eyes.

"Yeah." Surely a guy wouldn't inquire about how a girl was if he was just using her. How the hell would Isabelle know, she was purely going on gut instinct right now.

* * *

After Isabelle had tucked in her white blouse into her skirt she looked over at George. He was standing in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her, zipped up her skirt from the back and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck; his lips were warm, not soft, but defiantly warm. She pulled back tilting her head to the side.

"I don't want this hour to end." She whispered. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Come on,"

* * *

Isabelle stood in the doorway of the boarding house with George Luz standing in front of her, holding her hands. His forehead was resting on hers.

"I think I am falling in love with you," Isabelle reeled backwards at that. He certainly looked dead serious. She smiled at him putting her hand on his cheek.

"Lets not ruin this with words we don't mean," it was hard to say, but Isabelle needed to protect herself in a small way.

"But-

She cut him off; she knew if he said anymore she would break down into tears. "You have to go." she looked at him. Muck and Perconte were waiting for him a little ways up the street. A jeep was waiting to take them back to the front.

He let go of her hands, kissed her on the cheek. He looked at her his face still alarmingly close to hers. "I will find you again." She smiled at him as he turned and started to walk up the street. He turned and shouted back to her. "Just, wait, you'll see!"

He had met up with his friends when a sickening thought hit Isabelle like a ton of bricks. She ran up and gently tapped George on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at her. She fixed his tie saying, "By the way George, if somehow Joe finds out what we did…he'll break your legs." His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. She winked and headed back up the street.

If life was fair, there would be no wars, people like George Luz and Isabelle Toye could get to know each other in a normal pace, not rushed…most likely never to see each other again. She turned to see George turn the corner, she whispered to her self "Prove me wrong, find me again." She headed back to the nurses residence tears in her eyes.

A/N: Okay so that sounds pretty final but this isn't the end of the story I swear! Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers once more, great and thanks for the support, I think this is my best story so far, or at least it is defiantly one of the two closest to my heart, enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Isabelle's eyes slowly opened to see two pairs of eyes looking at her. She jumped as she sat up. Clara and Annie soon came into focus. "What on Earth?" Isabelle stuttered trying to become fully awake in a rush.

"You were out all night!" Annie practically squealed with excitement.

"Pardon?" Isabelle was still finding this very dream like. At around nine o'clock she stumbled into the nurses residence and found her bed amazingly fast. The second she lay down she went straight to sleep, whether it was due to the sleepless night or the pure emotional strain of saying good bye to George Isabelle didn't know, but what ever it was it made her sleepy.

"You are still in your uniform, you were out all night!" Annie said waving her hand up and down Isabelle's slumped body.

Jeanette appeared on the bed next to Isabelle holding a wooden tray. She carefully put it on the nightstand and held out one clenched hand and the other had a big glass of water in it. Isabelle just looked at them.

"It's aspirin, it will help with the hang over." Jeanette chimed in her soft voice. The only reason they all got to lord over her was because today was their day off.

"I don't have a hang over!" Isabelle snapped. Jeanette shrugged.

"Oh well, here is a cup of tea, it will help you wake up." Jeanette said tenderly handing the cup to Isabelle who took it willingly only for it to be snatched away by Clara.

"Why were you gone all night?"

"I would think you of all people would know. And anyways Annie went off with…with…"

"Frank," Annie said quickly.

"yes, Frank and you went off with Muck." Isabelle countered.

"Yes but we came back before dawn!" Clara said.

"My god, do I live in a brothel or something?" Isabelle said trying to distract the conversation from her night. She didn't want to begin to talk about George Luz, lest it should make her feelings for him more real.

"Oh pish," Annie said waving her hand at the comment.

"You spent the night with that fellow...didn't you…um what was his name again?" Clara handed Isabelle back her tea thinking hard.

"George Luz,"

"You would think I would remember a name like that," Annie said absent-mindedly.

"I don't recall telling you." Isabelle answered curtly narrowing her eyes.

"And you spent the whole night with him?" Clara asked suspiciously. Isabelle took a deep breath.

"Yes, are you done interrogating me yet, you're worse then Joe!" She sipped her tea.

"Wow," Clara said in a far away voice. Isabelle shot a weary glance at her friend.

"What?"

"Well he must have really like you." Isabelle stared back blankly. "To spend the whole night with you."

"My god you really are quite scandalous Clara, you know that don't you?" Isabelle said to her friend trying not to let Clara's comment make her heart soar…it did anyway.

"Well, someone has to teach you girls the way of the world." Clara winked at them all. Nothing made her blush.

"Maybe he loves her!" They all looked at Jeanette's random outburst. Isabelle shook off her shock.

"Oh Jenny, he doesn't love me, I am probably just another girl." Isabelle looked at her tea.

"If he has any sense in his head he will remember you!" Annie said briskly. Isabelle smiled at her friend.

"You guys are sweet but be realistic…"

"Oh Isabelle, stop with the realism, we are in a bloody war…realism has nothing to do with anything!" Clara shrieked.

"Yes it does!" Isabelle said seriously. "It isn't any use to fall in love with a man who is about to go to the front!" They stared at her as if to judge her mood. Annie burst into a smile. "What?" Isabelle asked instantly wishing she hadn't.

"You said it was no use to fall in love with him, not that you didn't love him….YOU LOVE HIM!" Annie shrieked standing up.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!" said Clara standing up as well. Jeanette soon stood as well.

"How romantic!" Jenny sighed.

"Stop it you three!" Isabelle pleaded.

"Imagine it, Mrs. Isabelle Luz!" Annie said sitting down again.

"Annie!"

"And a whole lot of little Luz's… wait that sounds funny, maybe he will take your name although a lot of little Toye's doesn't sound much better does it." Said Clara sitting beside Annie. Isabelle looked at her friends.

"You guys aren't going to stop any time soon are you?" They smiled at her and said in unison "No!" Isabelle rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long war….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Isabelle had spent the weeks, maybe months even...she couldn't keep track, thinking about George Luz.

Everything in her told her it was stupid, why the hell should she? He probably forgot about her, but she couldn't shake him from her thoughts…. that was until she was called to Mrs. McKinley's office one day.

She sat quietly observing the older woman with trepidation. "Now, my girl, I have some bad news and some good news. Which would you like to hear first?"

It was like a fist had grasped her heart, she tried to take deep breaths but it wasn't helping. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out she shook her head to tell Mrs. McKinley that she may continue.

"Well, I am not quite sure how to say this, so I will just say it. Your brother Joseph Toye was hit in the Ardennes forest and consequentially has lost his leg." Isabelle's hand went to her mouth; the room was spinning as tears filled her eyes. "He is in an aid station on the edge of the forest. He is going home." Relief flooded Isabelle's stomach. Joe was going home, no more worrying. But the thought of her stronger older brother not being whole again tortured her.

"Is that all Miss?" Isabelle managed to squeak. She wanted to go lie down.

"I am afraid not, Miss Toye. It seems the United States Army has seen fit to relocate you. You are going to a field hospital about seven miles away from the Ardennes. When you arrive I have granted you leave to go see your brother until his return to the states." Isabelle couldn't help but stare at Mrs. McKinley. "May god be with you my girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Isabelle stepped into the cold biting air. Pain was still rampant from saying good-bye to her three friends in Paris.

She stepped into the Field Hospital. It was cold and damp. The smell of blood was sickeningly rampant. She grabbed the arm of a passing nurse. She was young. Too young.

"Joseph Toye?" The girl looked at the ground pointing down the hallway. Isabelle followed the direction. She stepped into a long hall filled with beds…there was a man in every bed in the hall.

She stood at the end of her brother's bed. He looked tired, thin, not like the Joe she had said good-bye to in New York before he went to his troop ship and she went to her hospital ship.

"Aw Joe!" She stepped beside his bed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Isabelle?" He voice was rough. "I thought…I thought you were in Paris?" She pulled back and looked at her brother. His eyes were filling with tears.

"Ah, Joe, you didn't think I would let you go home with out saying good bye did ya?" He broke down at her words. "Aw, Joe don't cry." She hugged him as he sobbed.

"Izzy, I can't work with dad, I can't help on the farm…what am I gonna do…it would have been better if I had died!" She pulled back trying desperately not to cry.

"Joe!" Tears were running down her cheeks. "Don't ever say that! Your alive and your going home, okay? Thats all we want, your all we have…we need you Joe."

* * *

"So do you have a fella back home?" Joe and Isabelle both looked and turned at Bill Guarnere's words. 

After both of the Toye siblings had calmed down a bit Joe had introduced her to his best friend Bill Guarnere. Bill looked alarmed at the look on Joe's face from his comment.

"I mean, not that I am interested, just conversation like…"

"What, now my sister isn't good enough?" Bill looked like a trapped mouse.

"Joe!" Isabelle snapped looking at her brother as Bill sighed with relief. "And no, Mr. Guarnere I don't have a fella back home."

"Ah," Their conversation moved to safer topics quickly.

* * *

"Miss? Miss?" Isabelle slowly woke up. She was lying beside Joe on his cot. She looked at the nurse. 

"Mmm?"

"I am sorry but you need to go, you have already been here an hour too long. I am sorry but…"

"No, no need to apologize, I have to be getting to my post anyway." Isabelle shook herself a little and gently shook Joe awake. He looked at her and smiled sleepily. "Joe?"

"Yeah Izzy?" His pet name for her touched her.

"I have to go okay? Say hi to mum and dad and everybody else for me okay?" He gave her a half smile and nodded. She got up and turned but Joe grabbed her hand before she could go.

"See you in Pen. kay Isabelle?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah Joe, see you in Pen." With that she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Isabelle stepped out of the field hospital out into the cold night. It had been about three days since her visit with Joe. He was on his way home finally. She was so happy for him, and for her parents, they would be happy that at least one of their children was home.

Isabelle pulled the too big sweater around herself more tightly. It didn't do the job at protecting her from the cold, but it helped a little. Her mother sent it. Isabelle wasn't sure what her mother had though would happen to Isabelle but the sweater was certainly a good two sizes too big.

Isabelle's head turned at the sound of hoofs. A messenger was perched on a horse galloping towards her. He stopped in front of her.

"You Isabelle Toye?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes,"

"Here this is for you." He handed her a brown envelope before galloping away. Instead of her mother's all too familiar hand writing in was Mrs. McKinley's sharp cursive.

Isabelle torn it open and pulled out a tattered envelope and a small note. Sitting on the step into the hospital Isabelle read the note.

_Isabelle,_

_I hope you are well; this came for you so I took the liberty of forwarding it to you there. _

_Clara, Annabelle, and Jeanette send their regards. Stay well,_

_Mrs. McKinley._

The envelope was tattered and muddy. The writing was a scribbled print not hand writing. She pulled out the even more tatter letter. It read:

_Isabelle,_

_I am not quite sure why I am writing this, maybe it is just to occupy my time, but it seems to be more then that fact alone. You seem to occupy my thoughts all the time, which is a welcome change of pace from everything else that occupies my mind. Muck died, the man I was with as well as Perconte when I met you in Paris. Cheery letter huh? I hope Joe is okay, and if you haven't heard I have really buggered up because he was hit. Fine when I last saw him, asking for a smoke actually. He'll be fine. Oh and don't worry I said nothing about us to anyone!_

_When I left Paris I realised I was dead serious about what I said when I left you. I would write it here, but that seems a little weak telling you in a letter. So I am gonna wait until I find you again and then tell you in person. You deserve that. It's funny, I don't know you that well, but I seem too…okay so I am making absolutely no sense, that's me. I better go. You're in my thoughts; hope your friends are well._

_George,_

Isabelle gasped as she finished the letter, tears streaming down her face. He remembered her, he cared…maybe even loved her. But the end of the war wasn't in sight yet. She doubted he would actually come and find her and sweep her off her feet but it gave her a daydream to escape to when the world seemed to crash down on her, when everything was too much.

"TOYE!" She jumped as the surgeon called her.

"Coming!" She got up and carefully folded up the letter putting it in her pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay so it may have seemed that I said Frank Perconte died, but I meant was that Perconte was with Luz and Muck in Paris, not that he died as well as Muck. Sorry for any confusion. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Isabelle was leaning her head against the side of the Jeep watching the countryside go by. She wondered where George was right now. Annabelle had always said that she loved him. Isabelle couldn't even remember what he sounded like.

The German Army had surrendered. The United States Army had decided that since some troops were going to be stationed in Austria that it would be good to send a couple of nurses up as well as a doctor, just in case.

Isabelle had found out that Jeanette had died in her sleep after catching a bad case of pneumonia. It was found out a week afterwards her fiancé died on the same day. Clara was sent into Germany and was heading home to her small provincial town in French Riviera. Annabelle was fine. She was sent around Europe, but was now headed back to London, to help her family out.

Isabelle watched the beautiful Austrian countryside roll by until they stopped outside a large white building. "This will be your lodgings miss." She looked up at Cornel Sink.

"Thank you sir." She got out with his help.

"There are a few young nurses who will be in your command." She raised her eyebrow at the purely military term. "One of you will be stationed at the Troops lodgings for an hour three times a day as a sort of walk in clinic." Isabelle considered saying this was a bad idea, putting young nurses in that close contact with young replacement solider was a very bad idea, like anything would get done. She held her tongue. "If the war effort needs you in Japan I will be seeing you soon. Have a nice day all the same."

"You too Cornel." With that he got in the Jeep and drove away. Wow senior nurse, if only Mrs. McKinley could see her now.

A/N: Yeah I know short but more is coming!Have a nice Have a nice day."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Isabelle slowly opened her eyes to see the dark green curtains of her bed. The clock was chiming nine. She took a deep breath.

She got up, had a long hot shower and then put on a pale peach dress. It was in one of the stores and as a thank you to the efforts of the nurses Colonel Sink had decided that they should have at them, each girl got three new dresses. She braided her hair in a loose braid over one shoulder; curls of wet hair framing her face and neck. She wandered out into the bright town.

When she arrived back at the house she had two big baskets of food, for young ladies these girls like to eat so Isabelle thought her first duty as head nurse was to stock the kitchen.

When she entered the heinously white kitchen one of the younger nurse was sitting on the counter eating an apple.

"Rebecca," Isabelle said curtly. Rebecca looked up from her apple.

"Oh, Miss Toye, there is someone here to see you." Rebecca jumped down from the counter and poured a boiling kettle into a china pot on a wooden tray holding a porcelain tea service.

"Oh really? Who?"

"I dunno, someone," Rebecca handed the tray to Isabelle. "I have to go my shift is about to start." She winked boldly before exiting leaving Isabelle standing with the tea tray.

Isabelle shrugged heading into the sitting room. There was a man standing at the fireplace. Two girls were playing chess in the corner at a window. "Hello, Miss Toye." One said enthusiastically when Isabelle entered. The man turned.

Isabelle didn't hear the tray hit the ground or the china shatter or the girls squeal all she could hear was the pounding of her heart.

George Luz was standing smiling at her. "I told you something in a letter and I thought I should follow through, I love you." He said simply.

Isabelle stepped over the tray and walked across the room throwing herself in George's arms. He picked her up and spun her around once before putting her back on her feet.

She looked at him. "I knew you would find me!" She kissed him and held on like she was never going to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Isabelle stood sorting through the mail the girls had just received in the front hall of the building. Arms wrapped around her waist and she didn't have to look up to see whom they belonged too.

"I thought you were supposed to be training for a war?" She said mockingly to George.

"Forty eight hour pass, us boys gotta have some fun." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You want to come with me and some of the boys to the lake?" She looked at him.

"Sure why not."

"Excuse me Miss Toye?" Isabelle and George looked up to see three girls, one blonde, one brunette and one red hair staring down at them from the second floor.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"We couldn't help but over hear you, um, is Joe Liebgott going to be there?" The young girl asked. Isabelle looked at George; he looked a little side swiped by the question.

"Uh, I think so."

"We will be down in a minute." All three girls disappeared. George looked at Isabelle.

"Who are they?"

"Joe's fan club." George couldn't have been more stunned. All three girls dashed down the staircase and out the door. "Come on."

On their way down to the lake Perconte, Malarkey, Bull and Webster, not to mention Joe Liebgott who was instantly surrounded by the girls, joined them.

"Who are they?" George asked as he walked beside Isabelle with his arm around her neck.

"Oh them, well the blonde is Elizabeth, the brunette is Rebecca, and the red head is Rachael." Isabelle answered straining her brain to remember their names. "They are all madly in love with Joe Liebgott, a sort of fan club."

"Really, why Joe?"

"I dunno really, I am gonna say because he has some great hair." George stopped looking at Isabelle. "Oh don't worry, I like your hair too."

* * *

Isabelle sat on George lap in the green field looking out over the lake. Bull and Malarkey were playing cards, while Liebgott told stories of his war adventures to the three girls who lay in front of him. Webster after failing to gain the attention of the girls had gone for a swim.

Perconte who was sitting watching Malarkey and Bull looked over at George and Isabelle. "I don't know how you stand it!' He said briskly. Isabelle and George both looked around at him.

"Are you talking to me Frank?" Isabelle asked innocently.

"Yeah, I am, I mean someone as pretty as you with a yuts like Luz? Don't make any sense. In Germany he-

"Shut up Frank!" George said threateningly. Frank studied his friend for about a millisecond before continuing. George tried to get up but Isabelle stayed on his lap.

"In Germany he tried to pick up a German girl!" George shot pokers at his friend with his eyes. Isabelle looked at George. She could here Perconte laughing hysterically until a sound very much like a slap rang out.

"Oww! BULL!" She could hear Frank say irritated.

"So Frank what happened with the good frauline (sp)?" Frank was rubbing his head. George was looking at her with a half pleading expression and half terrified.

"Ah, she slapped him in the face." Isabelle continued to stare at George for a moment. Joe had taught her, if you want someone to remember a lesson let 'em squirm.

"Oh, well, I suppose she had better taste then me." She said. Bull and Malarkey burst out laughing.

"Oh better taste eh? I think you need a swim!" George stood up picking up Isabelle and throwing her over his shoulder.

"No! George NO!" squealed Isabelle between peals of giggles. He waded into the lake. "I swear to god George!" With that he took them both under the surface.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Hello Miss Toye! I need you to have a look at something!" Isabelle jumped at Colonel Sink's voice.

She had been stalking the cupboards with supplies, as her shift in the troop quarters was finishing. She had had a hard time firstly with dealing with the fact that George and her could be together for as long as they wanted, and secondly that she would be losing him to Japan…possibly.

She turned to see the Colonel to instead see George standing at the door yelling down the corridor. "What are you doing?" She asked laughing.

"Giving us some privacy." He said standing in front of her.

"Oh really?"

"Really." He kissed her. His hands rested on her waist and lifted her onto the examining table. His hand went to her knee then started to make it's way up her leg.

George jerked away when there was a knock on the door. Both panting looked at each other. "What!" George yelled Isabelle looked at him, "I mean…_what_?" He said changing his voice to sound like Colonel Sink.

"Colonel Sink? Look I am sorry but I need to borrow Nurse Toye!" Eugene Roe's voice broke the silence.

"Jesus," George said under his breath he went over to the door and opened it a little. Isabelle got of the table and headed over to the door. "What Doc? Can it wait?"

"Damn it Luz," Doc pushed the door open, he grabbed Isabelle's arm. "Grant's been shot."

* * *

"There ya go Isabelle," Doc stopped the jeep outside the nurses housing.

"Ah, thanks Eugene. I'll send one of my girls up to the hospital to take care of Grant."

"Thanks and thanks for your help."

"My pleasure. Night." She waved turning.

"Night."

* * *

Isabelle was walking across the camp of the paratroopers with Rebecca in toe. Isabelle was scanning her charts. "So, Rebecca why were you out all night?" She gave the girl an accusatory glare. The girl blanched under the scrutiny.

"Uh…I…uh…"

"If you just tell me you won't do to badly, if you lie then you will be in seriously hot water." Isabelle stopped looking at the girl.

Isabelle already knew the girl had been occupied with Joe Liebgott and hadn't told anyone for fear of her friend's jealousy.

Just as the girl opened her mouth something hit Isabelle hard in the side. On the ground and winded Isabelle tried to focus what was on top of her. She just about hit him with her clip board when she realised it was George.

"George what on earth…"

"War's over!" She stared at him for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Japanese surrendered! We're going home."

"Oh George." Isabelle put her hands on his face and kissed him.

* * *

"Look if you don't get into the car in three seconds…I am gonna…gonna…"

"Gonna what?" demanded Joseph.

"You don't want to know." The boy tried his best to stare his father down but in the end the eight year old got in the back seat of their ford.

"We don't argue with you Daddy."

"No you are good girls, now in the back seat."

"What with Joe!"

"Yes with Joe!"

"But he belches and makes faces!"

"Too bad!" Annabelle and Susan, six-year-old twins, got in the back of the car. Instantly the squeals and screams started. It was going to be a long drive from Providence, Rhode Island to Pennsylvania. "Isabelle! ISABELLE!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Isabelle shouted from the door of their house. George looked on as his wife shuffled down the front steps with their one-year-old son Frank in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

"Are you sure, we should go to your folk's this summer?"

"Yes I am certain." Said Isabelle kissing her husband.

"EWWW!" The girls squealed from the car. Frank gargled happily in his mother's arms.

"Come on, we're late." George opened the door for his wife.

Once they were on the road Isabelle sat close to George who was driving and he put his arm around her.

"Hey pop,"

"Yes?" George answered Joe.

"Will Uncle Joe and Auntie Cindy be at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Joe asked.

"Yes Joe."

"Ah, good, I like it when Uncle Joe tells me of all the stupid things you did when you were in the paratroopers with him." George gave a furious glance at Isabelle who chuckled.

"I swear I'll talk to him about it this time, George I promise." Isabelle said soothing her husbands ruffled feathers.

"You better." Joe never really got over the fact that George and Isabelle had hidden their affair until they went to her parents house first thing after they arrived home and Joe opened the door too see them kissing. George had a black eye for a week.

"When we are at Grandma and Grandpa's do we have to go to mass?" Susan asked leaning forward to look at her mum.

"Yes Susie,"

"How come we have to go to mass at Grandma and Grandpa's and not at home?" Annabelle asked.

"Because your father is a godless heathen." Isabelle said smiling tapping her husband on the cheek. He pulled his head back and made a fake laugh. "Oh by the way kids, what do we say if Grandma asks if we go to church?"

All three chimed together in a monotone. "Yes Grandma, we go to church every Sunday and on holidays. We all go to Sunday school and enjoy it very much." You weren't supposed to enjoy Catholicism but it made Isabelle's mother happy. Isabelle didn't feel her devoutly Catholic parents needed to know that George was Atheist, nor would they if she could help it.

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic." George said.

Isabelle looked at him. He hadn't changed since the time she had walked into that examining room in a bad mood. They had come home and gotten married almost directly after George meeting her parents.

Her little sister Anna-Marie and Anna Lucia had practically swooned when Isabelle told them about how George had in fact tracked her down in Austria. George's parents were very nice and his sister Susan, who their daughter was named after, had said she always wanted a big sister.

They were happy and they were together with no war to separate them.


End file.
